


Miscarraige

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David/Reader — you have a miscarriage while he's away filming, and he rushes to your bedside at the hospital. Lots of tears, but at the end, hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscarraige

“You should rest if you’re not feeling well, darling.” David sounded a bit preoccupied on the other end of the phone but he always made an effort to call you while he had a break on the set.  
“I’ll probably do that, actually.” You said, “I don’t know what’s happening to me lately.”  
“You’re four months pregnant,” David half laughed, “Unfortunately, you’re not going to feel well some of the time. Now go get some rest and I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”  
“Alright I will.”  
“Good girl. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

You woke with a start. A slick, wet feeling between your legs as if you had gotten your period in your sleep.  
But there was too much blood, and that was impossible anyway.  
“Oh no. No no no no no.” You panicked as you threw the blankets off of you and sat up in the bed to see very large stains on your pajamas and the sheet beneath you. Your eyes filled up as you reached for your phone. You could barely manage to dial because your hands were shaking.   
You felt too weak and shaken to change as you waited for the ambulance, and thought they would need to know how much blood you had lost anyway, but you hobbled over to your closet to grab a few things, just in case. You could barely see because you were crying so hard and you sat near the front door holding your stomach as tears streamed down your face. The ambulance finally arrived and you were helped into the back where you rested on the stretcher and the tears were redirected down the sides of your head as you lay there.  
“Is there someone we can call that will come and be with you when we get to the hospital?” The male EMT finally asked you after just sitting next to you and rubbing your arm for a while.   
“My husband, David.” You choked, “But he won’t be able to get there for a while.”  
“Well we can give him a call anyway. Is he in here?” He pointed to your phone.  
“He’s my most recent call, yeah.” Talking was too much of an effort, and you don’t even know what you would say to David so you were thankful that the man took your phone.  
You assumed the call would go to voicemail since David would be shooting now, and you were obviously correct:  
“Hello, David, I’m an emergency medical technician and I’m in the ambulance with your wife who appears to be losing a lot of blood, and um, possibly miscarrying. We are taking her in to be examined and treated and hopefully when you get this message you will be able to come be with your wife. I’m so sorry to have to be the one to call, David, but she’s going to be fine and we’ll see you soon.”  
She’s going to be fine.  
You hadn’t even thought about yourself. You were too concerned about your baby that you had been carrying for the past four months. “She’s going to be fine.” You knew he meant well, but he was wrong.  
What happened over the next while was a blur as you lay on the hospital bed. Your mind was cloudy and preoccupied with grief as different nurses and doctors filtered in and out, running tests and writing on charts and “fixing you up”. You had miscarried, that much you knew, and now that you were to be without your baby, there was only one person you needed to see.

You could hear the familiar pattern of his feet running down the corridor and your heart practically stopped.  
“___________!” David exclaimed as he burst through the door of your room and bent over your bed to scoop you up in his arms. You weakly wrapped an arm around him and closed your eyes.   
“I’m sorry.” You whispered.  
“Oh, __________.” David sounded disappointed, “How on earth could you be sorry?” He pulled back and held you by your shoulders. His eyes were red from crying on the drive to the hospital, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t be here sooner, or be there when- when it happened. Oh my darling I am so sorry this happened to you.”  
“No. It’s my fault. I did something wrong. I must have.” Your eyes stung as they tried to fill up, but you didn’t have any tears left.  
“It’s not your fault, ___________. You did everything perfectly, this happens, it will be alright, I promise. Oh I love you so much I’m just so glad you’re alright!” He hugged you again and you heard a few stifled sobs in his throat as he tightened his grip.  
“Terribly sorry to interrupt.” A voice said from the doorway and David let you down on the bed as he stood next to it. One of the doctors you had seen earlier was standing there holding a clipboard, “Are you the husband?”  
“Yes.” David answered, clearing his throat.  
“Well, I must say that I am so sorry about what’s happened today. But I can tell you, ___________, that you are going to be fine and are able to go home tonight. And you are still perfectly fertile, and will most likely conceive again before too long.”  
You managed a weak smile. At least you got some good news. David took your hand in his and squeezed it gently as he weakly smiled at you as well.  
David helped you change out of the hospital gown you were wearing and into the clean pajamas you had brought with you, and they brought a wheelchair to your room so you wouldn’t have to walk to the car.   
Despite your argument, David insisted on carrying you up to your shared room when you returned home. He set you on the bed before quickly removing his shirt and jeans and climbing in next to you.  
“Are you alright?” David asked in a soft tone, “Do you need anything?”  
“Just you.” You said, and he wrapped his arms around you and held you close.   
“How was filming today?” You asked.  
“Oh you know, very much the same as always. I think you’re going to like this one though,” He kissed your hair before continuing, “Oh, but I’ve got the rest of the week off.”  
“You didn’t need to do that for me.” You said, “They can’t manage without you.”  
David laughed, “Well, they’re just going to have to, aren’t they? My wife needs to be looked after and I’m the only man for the job.”  
“I don’t need to be looked after.” You protested, knowing that you really did.  
“Well at the very least she deserves a few days of breakfast in bed and watching movies with her husband.” You could sense David’s smile in his words as he shifted to get a bit more comfortable, “I love you so much, ___________.” He said, kissing your hair again.  
“Mmm, I love you too sweetheart.” You responded sleepily.  
“You’re going to be the best mother.” David whispered, and you fell asleep in his arms knowing that he was going to be the best father, too.


End file.
